callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grigori Weaver
Special Agent Grigori "Greg"File:Shot0022.jpg Weaver is one of the non-playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops and is voiced by Gene Farber.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-call-of/101261 He is part of the CIA the squad in the mission "WMD." The callsign for his squad during "WMD" is Kilo-1. He also appears in the mission "Numbers" alongside Jason Hudson as the two torture Dr. Daniel Clarke. He loses his left eye during "Executive Order" after Lev Kravchenko gouges it out. Later, it is revealed that he and Hudson are the ones interrogating Alex Mason. Biography According to Weaver's CIA dossier, he was born in Russia, 11/10/1936. His father was a local political figure who was executed during Stalin's Great Purge and his mother defected to the U.S. during World War II. November 17, 1963, Operation Flashpoint Weaver was assigned to infiltrate Dragovich's launch facility and disable the rocket that is set to launch at the US. However before he could do that he was compromised and captured by Dragovich's second in command Kravchenko. Later Woods and Mason saw him through a pair on binoculars tied to a chair near a Helicopter. Kravchenko then called Woods on the radio and told them that he would be spared if they surrendered. However Mason and Woods didn't and the sadistic general stabbed Weaver in the eye and took him to a near by building were he was rescued by Mason. After the Baikonur mission, Weaver develops a bond with Woods and Mason for saving his life. However, Mason's deteriorating mental condition has caused rift in the friendship, from worry to mistrust, and by February 1968, Weaver was convinced that Mason is burnt during the latter's days in Vorkuta, and advises Hudson to deal with Mason with "two in the chest, one in the head." February 9, 1968, Kowloon, Hong Kong After Mason and the SOG recovered a file from the Russian Defector, Reznov that had intel on Dragovich, they discovered a man named Daniel Clarke who helped create Nova 6. Weaver and Hudson were sent to Kowloon to interrogate him. He reveals to them that he was working on Nova 6 for Dragovich and there was a Nazi working for him named Steiner but then Russian Spetsnaz's attack them forcing them to run from them all they way across Kowloon. However shortly before they make it the the LZ Weaver is holding onto Hudson who is holding onto Clarke for dear life. But Clarke is shot dead. However Weaver and Hudson escape. They are saved by other CIA. Then they head to Russia to find Steiner. February 18, Yamantau Complex, Russia Weaver, Hudson, Brooks and Harris travel to the Complex but are forced to take on waves of Russian's in blizzards with the help of a Blackbird piloted by Captian Mosley and Major Neitsch. Once there, they look for Steiner but the bridge they are on is shot by an RPG. Harris falls off and Weaver, Hudson and Brooks are forced to run from an avalanche and off a hill. They find out Steiner is not there. But they find out were Dragovich's target's are. Then Steiner contacted them telling them only he could translate the number codes and that he was at Rebirth Island in the Arel Sea. Then they are ambushed but they are able to escape. February 23, Rebirth Island, Arel Sea It is revealed that Mason who they thought died in Vietnam was alive and set out with Reznov to kill Steiner himself. Weaver, Hudson and the CIA reach Rebirth were they are forced to battle waves of Russian's through a large leak of Nova 6. once out of the gas they infiltrate the base were they race against time to stop Mason and Reznov. once they get to Steiner they find him being attack by Mason, however they cant get through the glass and try ramming. during this time Mason proclaims that he is Reznov and he will have his revenge. However once through the glass Mason shots' both Steiner and Weaver. But Hudson knocks him out. Weaver suggests that they find Reznov but Hudson says they wont because he was never there. Weaver then says that Mason's the only link to the numbers broadcast station. They then bring him back to the CIA were they interrogate him. February 25, Room 9, National Security Agency Facility, USA Following Steiners death,Weaver and Hudson interrogate Mason and demand to know were the number station is. When he tells them he doesn't know what there talking about they out him through the major events in his life from Bay of Pigs in 1961 to the present day. However Husdon did most of the interrogating. But Mason kept ranting on about how Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner must die and ranting on about Reznov. later Weaver give up and tells Hudson their at Defcon 2 and need to get to the bunker. But Hudson chooses to stay to jog Mason memory. But Weaver tells Hudson it's his chose if he wants to die with him and walks out. February 26, Rusalka, Cuba However Hudson does jog Mason's memory and finds out that Castro gave Dragovich a ship called the Rusalka which was the number station. They clear out the ship but find out the Broadcast station is really underneath it in a supply station. Hudson calls in the air strike but Mason insists they go after Dragovich. Once Hudson agrees he tells Weaver to take the rest of the squad out. After the attack on the Rusalka and Dragovich's death, Weaver declares victory, but Mason reminds him that they are only the victors "for now." 1978 According to unlocked intel, Mason never fully recovered from being brainwashed and still hears Reznov. Making him a person if interest to the CIA. The CIA then decided he was a threat to national security. Weaver and Husdon also became people of interest due to their association with Mason. Mason, Hudson and Weaver escaped to South Africa. October 28, 1978 The CIA formed a joint task force with MI-6 in order to find and kill Mason, Hudson and Weaver in what they dubbed Operation Charybdis. What became of them afterwards is so far unknown. File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Gallery Weaver 1.png|Weaver abseiling into a Soviet base with Hudson. Weaver 2.png|Weaver opening a door in the base. CODBlackOps wallpaper 1900x1200 01.jpg|Weaver holding an AUG in a Call of Duty: Black Ops wallpaper. WMD.jpg|Weaver finishing off a Russian soldier. WMD2.jpg WMD3.jpg|Weaver before crashing into the window. 19-black-ops-wmd-going-hot-euandaus-HD.jpg|Weaver attacking Russian soldiers. 17-black-ops-wmd-aug-euandaus-HD.jpg|Another image of Weaver. Weaver-black-ops.jpg|Weaver in WMD WeaverEyepatch.png|Weaver with an eye-patch. AK-47_from_Single_Player_Trailer.png|Weaver running with an AK-47. Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable with mission Executive Order, Weaver's dossier is at the right shot0022.jpg|Operation Charybdis shot0040.jpg|Weaver draws the line Weaver in hazmat suit.jpg|Weaver in Hazmat suit File:Weaver_interrogating_Clarke.jpg|Weaver holding Clarke during Numbers. wEAVER 1.jpg|Weaver and Hudson about to breach the sub-station Weaver 2.jpg|Weaver looking down on his latest kill black-ops_rescue-weaver_x360.jpg|Weaver's rescue weaver--article_image.jpg|Weaver in Kowloon weaverrebirth.jpg WeaverRedemption.jpg|Weaver in Redemption shot0015q.jpg|Weaver in Numbers Trivia *In the full mission footage of "WMD", Weaver can be seen using a Throwing Knife on an enemy. This is the first confirmed NPC to use (and kill with) the Throwing knife. It is also the only time a throwing knife is actually seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as it has been replaced by the Tomahawk. *It is very unusual that a Russian is a member of the CIA during the Cold War, though the most likely reason he was recruited was because of his Russian background and that would have proved useful in black operations and undercover operations in the Soviet Union. *Until 1977 Weaver didn't know he still had a blood relative that survived the Great Purge. But unbeknown to him (or what X didn't tell him, to be exact), Kristina, daughter of his sister Olga, is a GRU agent, and a double-agent who works for the CIA. **According to her dossier within Ryan Jackson's account, Kristina's current GRU assignment is to locate, seduce and detain Mason. And that makes her the perfect candidate for operational asset in the upcoming Operation Charybdis. ** According to Ryan Jackson's emails, Weaver approached Jackson shortly after X tipped him, to ask his help to dig up what info can be found for Kristina; but Jackson's superior, Richard Kain, told Jackson to feed Weaver whatever "to get him off his back". *The Arctic Black Ops multiplayer character is similar to Weaver, however of course without the eyepatch. *His signature weapon appears to be an AUG. *At the start of "Numbers", Weaver can be seen using a SPAS-12. He is later seen with a Kiparis. *In the introduction of Numbers, Weaver's birthplace was Portland, Oregon, USA - not Russia. Though this could either be a fake identity created for him or just a cover up to protect his Russian background. *In an email from Weaver to Mason entitled "Proposition" (sequel to "Thanks"), Weaver tells Mason that he is trying to set Mason up with a "smoking blond down on the the first floor" who is named Sarah. Weaver states that apparently her fiancé had a thing for prostitutes and now the wedding was off. Weaver then tried to hook up with her, but failed, and now had a managed to hook her up with Mason. *In second part of the mission "Rebirth", Weaver can be seen without a respirator coming out of the residential area after the Nova 6 gas attack. *Weaver's general appearance (including the lack of an eye as well as the use of an eye-patch) may be an homage to the character Big Boss of Metal Gear fame. *Along with Hudson, it can be easily noted that Weaver is one of the interrogators responsible for interrogating Mason, when he does speak, his particular Russian accent can be heard through the voice-altering. *He is the third character to lose an eye in the series. The first was Pvt. K. Pyle in'' Call of Duty: World at War by a Japanese interrogator, the second would be General Shepherd from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Weaver is the first character of the latter two to survive the mission he lost his eye in. *Even though he is Russian, he keeps his American accent while breaching in "WMD", which may mean that Weaver was originally meant to be American. *Earlier pictures of Weaver show him with both of his eyes, which might mean that making him lose an eye was not originally intended. *Most of the times, Weaver has a very deep accent, but sometimes, he has no accent at all. For example, in WMD, during the rappelling sequence, he has no accent (stated above), while during the avalanche he has a deep accent. *In "Numbers", Weaver notifies himself as "Redeye", possibly due to his eye getting stabbed out earlier in the game. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:SoG Operatives Category:CIA